最高 Saikō
by Konkretts
Summary: A diferencia de Sasuke Uchiha, el tendría que aprender a seguir sin esa sonrisa, y sin adorar cada paso que ella daba. [One-Shot] [NejiHinaSasu].


»Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto—. All Rights Reserved.

»Claim: Sasu|Hinα—Neji|Hinα (?)

»Rating: K+.

»Words: 1005 pαlαbrαs

»Cαpítulo Único

.

[...]

.

**L**a duda muerde en la mirada nivea, presa entre tipos lejanos de incertidumbre e inseguridad que ni siquiera debían hacer acto de presencia, no ahora. La desolación no va, definitivamente, con la memoria de una sonrisa amplia, cálida, capaz de sacar lo mejor de cualquiera, incluso alguien tan nomuyfeliz como él.

Sonrisa como ninguna, como cualquiera, como intangible a lo que aferrarse ante la galopante sensación de fracaso, ¿cómo es posible, siquiera, que dude un poco de lo que puede lograr con un solo gesto? ¿no son los tremores en su espina dorsal prueba suficiente?

Tonta, demasiado dudosa Hinata-sama.

—¿Po-podré hacerlo? —musitó la princesa, una expresión tensa, dedos inquietos en el regazo, como confidencia de mejor amigo y el título que siempre debía recordar. Mejor amigo, primo, padrino, un límite para la amargura presa en su garganta.

—¿En serio podré hacerlo feliz?.

Quizá el título y sus implicancias volvían más dolorosas estas frases sueltas al viento, enterrando estacas en su usualmente mesurado ánimo, siempre revuelto, confundido hasta la frustración cuando se trataba de su prima Hinata, pero no. No porque esa amistad y cariño significa más que enterrar celos por cortesía.

Por amistad, por el tan odioso amor o no (o sí, aunque lo negara reprimiendo lamentos mil veces en la almohada), debería cerrar los ojos a la realidad: por lealtad a ella, sus amada prima, no tendría siquiera porqué permitirse sentir más allá de amor fraternal.

Aquella sonrisa ni siquiera tendría que sentirse como el sol eterno de las mañanas veraniegas.

—No seas incauta Hinata-sama —rezongó, a desgana y reprimiendo un suspiro estúpido—. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?.

—A-a que lo amo —replicó la heredera, sí, Hinata y no, jamás reconocería como agonía el frío repentino trepando por cada centímetro de piel—, lo amo de verdad, Neji-niisan, y tú... tú lo sabes —vaya que sí, no existía necesidad de repetirlo, el mismo fue principal expectador del surgimiento de ese impredecible amor—. Él quizá… merezca a... alguien mejor que yo, a pesar de todo.

Risa, torturada, por obligación, estupefacta. La Hyūga lo observó sin comprender, y el castaño no atinó a más que tratar de no dar apariencia de demencia repentina, y menos ahora. Era gracioso, seriamente, eso de no ser suficiente. En qué mundo no lo era, por amor a todo el mundo ninja; era lo único que ese Uchiha quería, desde hacía mucho.

Él, herido por ello, habiendo escuchado todo, no podía que morir a carcajadas debido a la idiotez de todo. —¡Neji-niisan hablo en serio!.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —rezongó, recobrando el aliento, quitando restos de lagrimillas traicioneras, escudándose en la tensión para salir a la luz, como deseaban—, pero, sí que eres ingenua, Hinata-sama.

Sí. Miles de barreras se cerrarían entre ellos después de esto, mas la princesa seguiría siendo la Hinata de sus memorias hasta el caer de este mundo.

—¿De... de qué—?

—No creo que debas decidir lo que el Uchiha requiera o no —musitó, conservando un extremo de diversión peligrosa en la voz, sin mirarla a la cara—. Aunque eso fuera verdad, y mereciera más que tú.

—E-eso es... verdad.

—Aunque lo fuera, —insistió, implícito el: "por supuesto que no lo es"—, el amor es tú especialidad. Y amor es lo él realmente necesita más que nada para ser feliz: sólo tú puedes dárselo. Nada lo hará cambiar de opinión al respecto, porque eso—, recalcó, virando por fin, una última sonrisa antes de enterrar el corazón en el pecho, como esperaba—. Eso es verdad.

Si no la aceptara, Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más imbécil de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja, al menos.

Habría donado su brazo, o algún otro miembro existente para quitar la repentina expresión de gozo sublime en las pupilas inmaculadas, cual revelación de algo indispensable y hermoso que no dejaría ir. Sin embargo, debió saberlo de antemano.

Saber que el Uchiha sí la amaba, eso bastaría. Por ello, su prima decidió terminar el teatro armado con él, con su Nii-san, pues ¿quién se preocupa de cuidar un simple afecto a la víspera de felicidad eterna con la persona amada?

—Yo... Yo lo amo.

—Cierto.

Basta.

—Y el... El me ama.

Bufó, fingidamente. —Creí que ese era el punto de todo este asunto de casarse, Hinata-sama.

—¡No!, n-no, Neji-nii, es... es que, —soltó una risa repentina, como si el peso del mundo cayera de sus frágiles hombros a la par—. Sasuke me lo dijo, pero nunca pensé en lo que significaba.

De súbito, la princesa, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo efusivamente; la dulce y radiante sonrisa puesta allí, de nuevo. Le resultó imposible evitar el rubor inmediato en sus mejillas y una inusual falta de palabras, o no tan fuera de sitio, tratándose de su prima.

—Gracias, Neji-niisan. Sabía... Sabía que hablar contigo solucionaría todo.

Neji-niisan, Neji-niisan. Sílabas sin significancia hoy. De hoy en adelante, sería la máscara de alegría la compañera de cada momento.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haría. — orgulloso, Hyūga. Primo. Mejor amigo—. Ahora, suelta. O el Uchiha comenzará a matar gente si te retrasas.

Suspiró, después de verla partir al encuentro de Sasuke Uchiha y las últimas indicaciones, a puertas de una vida nueva. Desde aquí, en su puesto al lado de la novia (no, no lado incorrecto, no pensaría en eso de nuevo), les desearía siempre lo mejor con una venia.

A diferencia de Sasuke Uchiha, el tendría que aprender a seguir sin esa sonrisa, y sin adorar cada paso que ella daba.

.

[...]

.

**K/N: **El recuerdo de un NejiHinaSasu que escribí en mi cuenta anterior fue el detonante para crear este SasuHina en contexto NejiHina (extraño I' Know u.u).

Me ha dolido más por mi pobre Neji, pero ya necesitaba escribir Angst de nuevo o enloqueceria 'w'

La trama es simple: un consejo del padrino de bodas a la novia insegura, antes de la boda inminente. Mis disculpas de antemano por el exceso de repetición.

See you~


End file.
